Agouti
Agouti this character belongs to verglas adopted from fly's adoption center text Appearance * minty green scales. kinda just mostly green and stuff * bright yellow eyes that flash,,, they're bright okay? they hold an empty expression and interestingly,,, are in the shape of flowers * slender green spines running down back and really long dark green-forest green nose horn * finely mixed light greens surrounding eyes and going to snout * large ruff,,, minty green?? yellow drops on it, very long ears too * bloodstains!! bloodstains EVERYWHERE, mostly on fangs, neck, talons,,,, ruff * small horns a green exactly like nose horn, bloodied yellow flower,,, probably a lotus or something?? * base where horns are located,,, pollen yellow like flower and eyes * just a overall creepy guy who lives deep in the rainforest,,,, bright dots on sides of body,,, has a menacing smile that could probably kill someone with fear i dunno,, * underbelly is a dark,,, grey with tinges of greens in it,,, pretty neat huh? * lovely kid, smells of honey and lilacs,,, sometimes lavender and,,, blood,,, oosp * skinny, small build,,, usual posture,,, standing idle, up straight and,,, deathly still, abnormally long talons,,, dark jade greens like rest of spines * nimble legs, although skinny can give her great mileage,,, she was made to chase dragons, not the best flyer though * wings, membranes the same coloration as ruff,,, stay neatly tucked to her sides * she can't fly so,,, i guess they're always tucked to her sides * would hurt,,, if she bit someone,,, injects venom from fangs,,, stuff like that * prehensile tail,,, she's a rainwing so it makes sense right?? * the face a dead inside person makes,,, Personality * pretty much just empty on the inside, her life is meaningless,,, that's why she became a serial killer * kills out of joy and amusement i think,,, likes the smell of fear and blood,, but let's stop talking about that and move on to something else,,, * pretty much has no mind,,, doesn't really have feelings either, so it's nearly impossible to hurt her feelings, she lacks emotions so that adds onto her feelingless self * managed to get some warm feelings of happiness, usually she just kills anything that breathes on sight, but she makes some exceptions for two wanderers who go to the deepest parts of the rainforest * doesn't talk much and if she does, she uses as few words as possible, agouti doesn't waste her words like most may do * driven by instinct, it's an unknown force inside her that makes her do this kind of stuff, likes a good chase now and then * probably can feel some emotion, actually, but it's hard to see that,,, since not many come back after an encounter with her * learning to love and trust again, friendship isn't easy for her ** especially considering her background history. History * lived in a nice rainwing village, going by the name of horoscope, like the rest of her tribe, she didn't know who her parents were nor did she really care * most tried to avoid her by all means, she's just kinda,,, off, y'know. not exactly like a normal rainwing, she hardly spoke and never really came out of her own little house to enjoy the sun * most thought of her as a bad omen when horrid things happened, some say she was cursed while others feared she was just plain bad luck * so they banished her after a few years of this bad luck, they tipped after queen glory got assassinated, since rainwings were "more civilized" they didn't beat her or anything, they just got rid of her by the means of banishment Trivia * Actually did die, but came back from the dead... although her physical body isn't still there, her soul lives on, can only truly die when her soul is destroyed * Can and most likely will murder half the dragon population before finding the other lost souls so they can all rest in peace and calm their suffering * I was formally going to have her meet up with Escargo and the other Knights, but the idea was scrapped for a few reasons, however they still live in the same timeline ** The main reasons I scrapped it was both because I didn't like the idea and they both lived at different timeframes, during Escargo's times of being a knight, it was during the Darkstalker times while Agouti didn't exist nor did any of the lost spirits * The term agouti designates several types of rodents that are found in Middle America and southern and eastern South America Relationships please roleplay beforehand. Dragontail positive text Cavor positive / negative text Askar very positive text Peppermint positive / negative text Gallery C3 adopt.png Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Females Category:LGBT+ Category:RainWings Category:Content (Verglas the IceWing) Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Disabled Characters Category:Occupation (Criminal) Category:Dragonets Category:Deceased Characters